


Contact (Encanto Rojo)

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Queer) Tango, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Dancing Lessons, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: It was a gradual change, just like everything surrounding their friendship.Whenever Otabek looked at him, something took hold of Yuri’s heart and he got this constricting kind of feeling, as if he couldn’t remember how to breathe properly.Whenever their hands brushed up against each other as they walked down the street, there was a shot of warmth that travelled all the way from Yuri’s fingertips up to his cheeks, causing a pleasant feeling to spread through his chest.It was addicting. And Yuri had a craving for it.[Or, Otabek is staying in St Petersburg for the summer, goes to advanced dancing lessons as per Yuri's insistence, and ends up being assigned a tango to dance with Yuri. Yuri is having troubles processing everything as he thinks about every first contact he's ever had with Otabek in the past few years.]





	Contact (Encanto Rojo)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my very small contribution to YOI's Shit Bang 2017! I had this idea of these two boys dancing to a tango and when the Shit Bang was announced, I thought: why not?
> 
> I had the pleasure of working alongside [knitsforthetrail](https://knitsforthetrail.tumblr.com/) who was an absolute dear and finished everything in time while I got caught up in work and life! Thank you so much for picking my story and doing the amazing art that you did for it! <3
> 
> The phrase in Spanish is actually the title of the song I imagined they were dancing to, which you can listen to right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OomxM7fN2uo).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as well as the beautiful art that comes with it! ^^

_Overwhelming._

Yuri felt the music bouncing off the walls of Lilia’s studio, but mostly, he felt it echoing inside his chest as his back was pressed against Otabek’s body.

They were alone. The light streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows bringing even more heat into the tiny space as their barely-clothed bodies moved around -Otabek had got rid of his shirt by their third attempt at this.

In time with the music, Otabek brought his left foot forwards, pushing Yuri’s away in a circular motion, and moved his leg as far back as he could. Yuri, once Otabek let go of his foot, followed the movement and raised his left leg, resting his weight on his right foot and against his partner’s chest.

 

* * *

_The position was reminiscent of the first time they hugged._

_Yuri had been leaning against the wall of the rink. They were competing against each other in Skate Canada the season after their encounter in Barcelona. Yuri was still pissed at something JJ had told him earlier in the morning, and Otabek had no better idea than to lean forwards over the barrier and wrap his strong arms around Yuri’s small frame._

_Yuri still remembers how the ghost of Otabek’s breath felt against his ear that day as he asked Yuri to calm down and ignore the Canadian’s words._

_That was the moment his, now, three-year-old crush on his best friend started._

 

* * *

This was the part where Yuri always stumbled.

Because now Otabek’s left hand was helping Yuri wrap his leg backwards around his hip; the hand moving from the inside of his thigh to the crook of his knee. His thin leggings making it feel as if it were skin sliding on skin.

Yuri closed his eyes, breathed through his nose in an attempt to calm his racing heart and raised his hands, bringing them up to wrap them around the back of Otabek’s head. His partner brought his right hand down Yuri’s side, dragging his fingertips from his waist and across his chest, until he managed to hold onto Yuri’s left side securely.

Yuri heard Otabek’s left foot come back and drag across the floor in another circular motion, and Yuri turned his face towards him, his forehead resting against Otabek’s temple. He braced himself for the turn and felt how his right foot lost contact with the floor as Otabek held Yuri against his chest.

They eased out of the position with enough grace to satisfy them for the time being and continued dancing as planned.

Now, chest to chest and hands clasped tightly together, Yuri had nowhere to escape. He had to make eye contact from time to time due to the choreography and it was more nerve-racking than he had originally thought.

 

 

* * *

_The first time they held hands, Yuri honestly thought he was going to die. His heart had started beating so incredibly fast, he was sure it was going to fail him at any given moment._

_They had been in Helsinki for World’s. They had decided to stay for a few more days after the competition, since they had some sponsorship deals to attend to, and were walking down the street despite the freezing temperatures._

_Yuri had turned seventeen earlier that month, and Otabek insisted on taking him out to dinner, his treat. As they were walking back to their hotel, chatting about nothing in particular, someone ran past them and almost knocked Yuri to the ground._

_Blindly, Otabek reached out and grabbed Yuri’s hand in his, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders to keep him steady._

_Despite the gloves and the layers of clothing, Yuri felt how his skin burnt at the contact, just like the image of Otabek’s face close to his, his voice deep as he asked Yuri if he was okay._

_Was he?_

 

* * *

He made himself look down and concentrate on his footwork. Their feet kept hitting the other’s lightly on purpose; “flirting”, the instructor had said when she explained the routine.

Yuri turned his body to the right, his eyes on their joined hands, and raised his foot, brushing it against Otabek’s leg as the other dipped him for a second, before they changed positions again.

They kept twirling, moving, sweating.

Yuri willed his body to turn, jump, and stretch as Otabek followed silently, pushing him back, challenging him. And Yuri could feel that familiar fire burning inside him each time Otabek’s eyes landed on his.

It wasn’t the physical contact that drove him crazy. No. He had partially got over that after each little milestone they crossed.

And yet, those small flames from years ago were now blazing inside him… Each time Otabek locked eyes with him, Yuri felt like someone was knocking the breath out of him. Otabek’s eyes were intense, even more so when they were solely focused on Yuri.

He was drowning and he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

* * *

_It felt like the first time they danced together._

_They were  at Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding, and the happy couple had just finished their first official dance and were inviting everyone to join them._

_Yuri was sulking in a corner, angered by the fact that he was “too young” to drink still. He was seventeen and a half! What difference did a few months make, anyway? Not even Otabek’s attempts at cheering him up worked._

_It was all Mila’s fault, really. She just_ had _to mention his age while the bartender was about to pour him a drink. Of course she had to. The guy looked at him disapprovingly, glared at Otabek -who was standing beside Yuri with his drink in hand already- as a way of saying “I’ll be watching you two” and then moved onto the couple who had walked up to the bar._

_He just couldn’t believe it. He was still seething even if that had happened an hour ago. And now he had to suffer through the idiot couple’s lovey-dovey antics._

_Yeah, sure, the ceremony had been actually rather sweet. And yes, maybe Yuri had teared up a bit and had hidden behind a column with Otabek as the only witness until he calmed down. But really, there were so many love-struck expressions he could bear for one evening. And he was trying to do this_ sober.

_After a few upbeat songs, Otabek came around, no drinks in hand but with a certain determination in his eyes that made Yuri’s heart flutter in his chest._

_“Care for a dance?”_

_The sentence had to be whispered right against his ear because, otherwise, it would’ve been impossible for Yuri to hear Otabek over the loud music. Yuri tried to swallow and say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he waited for Otabek to move away and gave him a minute nod._

_Otabek grabbed his hand to lead him away, just as a new song started. It wasn’t slow nor incredibly fast, but Otabek still held onto his hand as he put his other one on Yuri’s shoulder, prompting Yuri to rest his free hand on Otabek’s waist._

_They moved somewhat timidly at first, trying to find themselves in the song. Soon enough, though, the determination Yuri had seen in Otabek’s eyes a moment ago took over_ him _and he started twirling his partner._

_They were dancing like absolute dorks, really, but they were having so much fun they didn’t pay attention to Viktor, Yuuri or even Mila’s knowing looks._

_They danced until they couldn’t stand anymore that night, but Yuri had never felt happier or more at ease than when he was wrapped up in Otabek’s warm embrace._

 

* * *

The two things that Yuri loved about the choreography they had to perform were one, the fact that neither of them was the “lead” -it kept changing throughout-, and two, the fact that they never stopped _moving_ for longer than was necessary.

He also found himself smiling more often than not, especially when Otabek would curse after realising he made a mistake.

It was hilarious to Yuri to see him so determined to get this silly summer course choreography right for the performance at the end of the month. He was even making the same face he always had right before a jump on the ice.

The tension that had slowly accumulated on Yuri’s shoulders vanished into thin air the second he heard Otabek’s soft _“fuck”_. It was like a switch was flipped, and he went from giving off this dangerous and supposedly sexy vibe to a giggling, sweaty mess on Lilia’s pristine studio floor.

“You know it wasn’t funny the first four times either, right?” Otabek panted, hands on his knees as his eyes landed on Yuri before going over to his bag to retrieve his water bottle.

“In my defence,” Yuri said as he slowly sat up, “you never curse, okay? So whenever it happens, I just…” he trailed off while doing vague hand gestures which did not help explain his point of view at all.

What was he supposed to say, really?

 _“I find it absolutely adorable and arousing at the same time”_ came to mind first, and then, better yet, he thought of the fantasy that had been plaguing his mind lately... _“I want to hear you say that but preferably on your hands and knees and in a completely different context”._

Yeah, incomprehensible hand gestures would have to suffice.

At least Otabek didn’t seem to need any further explanation as he just shrugged while handing Yuri his own water bottle and a towel.

After quenching his -actual- thirst, Yuri got up and stopped the music that had continued playing in the background. He turned around to suggest taking a break but found Otabek already standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed and in position, waiting for Yuri to do his bit at the beginning.

This was, by far, Yuri’s favourite sequence. It was his job to sort of _lure_ Otabek into the dance as the violins and piano slowly built the intricate melody that had been haunting his dreams and nightmares alike for the past two weeks.

He pressed play on his phone and the powerful sound of the bandoneon reigned over them both, inviting Yuri to approach Otabek. He laid a hand on his back first and then circled around him again, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey.

Yuri had to walk around him, the movement of his hips enticing Otabek, who moved his head from side to side, seemingly helpless, feet unmoving, trying to follow the soft _tap-tap-tap_ of Yuri’s steps to know where he was going next.

Yuri had to be fast here. One second he was standing in front of Otabek, an arm raised above their heads and a leg bent backwards at the knee, and the next he was grabbing Otabek’s hand, wrapping it around his own thigh to hold himself in place while the back of his knee came to rest at his partner’s hip.

 _That_ right there was his favourite moment, just as Otabek opened his eyes and allowed them to roam down the body in front of him, taking in the obviously suggestive pose and moving his free hand down Yuri’s arm, taking his hand and bringing it to his own lips, dropping a single kiss before moving onto the next sequence of steps where he was the lead.

The kiss wasn’t part of the original choreography. It had happened one day in class -a _“spur of the moment”_ thing, Otabek had said- and the instructor absolutely loved it, embracing their spontaneity and encouraging them to change things around if they wanted to.

Yuri’s face had turned bright red when he saw Otabek moving his hand until it made contact with his awaiting mouth. His slightly chapped lips had sent Yuri’s heart into overdrive and he actually feared a little for his health -even if the physical reaction was natural and, at the end of the day, only temporary, he wasn’t sure his _mental_ health wouldn’t be compromised after rehearsing the number again and again and _again._

That moment in particular had been his first ever contact with Otabek’s mouth in their time as friends. They had never shared anything more than hugs, never gone further than the occasional holding of hands. But when those lips touched his hand, Yuri’s self-control all but disappeared.

He would intentionally slouch down, uncaring whether they were standing or sitting down, and invaded Otabek’s personal space, levelling his forehead with Otabek’s lips in the hopes that he would receive another kiss. And Otabek would just comply, as if this had always been a thing between them, as if their friendship had always been this “physical”.

Each time Otabek looked him in the eye as those lips brushed his knuckles, Yuri felt as if Otabek were trying to tell him something. So, of course, Yuri was scared shitless. Scared because of what it did to him, scared because he didn’t know what it meant, scared because of just how utterly familiar and natural it felt.

He didn’t want to let himself believe that there was something more brewing underneath the surface, but the way his heart hammered when Otabek’s gaze settled on his stirred something inside him, commanded him to move, to forget himself in the music and let it take over both his body and mind for a while.

So he let it do just that.

He twisted his body, muscle memory helping him get rid of all thoughts and just enjoy the close proximity with his best friend and crush for as long as he could.

He welcomed Otabek’s exhausted breath next to his ear, the sweaty torso against his back as he was held up by those strong arms, but, most of all, he got lost in those warm eyes and the tiniest hint of a smirk as they ran down the entire thing without stumbling _too_ much.

Yuri heard Otabek’s chuckle before he felt his friend’s arms around him in a celebratory hug, and soon enough they were full on laughing together in a sweaty heap on the floor.

“Finally!” Otabek exclaimed happily when they separated, his hands still on Yuri’s shoulders. He had a wide smile on his face and Yuri couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Yes! We’ve only been here for…” he turned his head to look at the clock above the door, “three hours? Holy shit.”

“Yura, language,” Otabek scolded him, the smile ruining the threatening aura of his glare entirely.

“Please, you’re the one to talk!”

“Excuse me, I was frustrated?” Otabek pretended to be offended by placing a hand over his heart, and _oh,_ he still hadn’t put his shirt back on, and now Yuri couldn’t stop staring at his abs and- “Yura? Hello?”

_Shit._

“Yeah?” Yuri’s eyes were still glued to Otabek’s body and he could feel his cheeks warming up at the thought of his own shameless behaviour.

“Something distracting you?” Otabek’s tone changed from playful to serious as he leaned forwards again, the hand that had been resting on his chest moved back towards Yuri to tuck away a loose strand which had fallen from his messy bun.

When Yuri raised his eyes to Otabek’s face, that determination, that _intensity_ was back, and Yuri’s words got stuck in his throat like that time at Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding.

In a moment of boldness, Yuri put his hand on top of Otabek’s on his cheek and pushed himself forwards, their foreheads touching as their breaths mixed and the air between them became heavy with anticipation.

“Something like that,” was all Yuri said before closing the gap and taking that final leap of faith, hoping that he hadn't just ruined his friendship with Otabek.

They separated almost immediately. The kiss had been a peck more than anything else since Yuri was too scared to push his luck, but after a brief second, Otabek’s mouth was back on his and it was moving and it was… much more slippery than he had imagined it would be.

It was fast and uncoordinated at first, just like their dance routine had been a few hours ago. But then Yuri caught onto what he was supposed to do and it got a lot better, more controlled although not less passionate.

He wasn’t sure how much time they spent there on the floor but it was enough time for his knees to start screaming at him. In that moment, though, Otabek slowed down the kiss, their lips brushing against each other’s until they were barely moving at all.

“Finally, huh?” Otabek mumbled, just loud enough for Yuri’s ears to pick up, as his fingers kept playing with the same strand of hair from before.

Yuri only hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes still closed, listening to Otabek’s slightly faster-than-normal breathing, feeling as if their roles from the choreography had been reversed for a second there.

All he could think about, though, was when he was going to get another chance to taste -his friend’s? His boyfriend’s?- _Otabek’s_ lips again. His craving was probably going to get completely out of control now that he knew what he had been missing all along.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long because, as soon as they stood up, Otabek had all but, gently, pushed him until his back was pressed up against the barre on the wall next to the window, and then those lips were on his again.

Maybe, he thought as he felt Otabek’s tongue tracing his bottom lip, he didn’t have that much to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference videos we used in case you're curious:
> 
> 1\. [Festival Queer Tango Montreal 2014 - Alejandro Villalobos et Gabriel Gaumond (1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gWdA4eIrNA)
> 
> 2\. [Festival Queer Tango Montreal 2014 - Alejandro Villalobos et Gabriel Gaumond (2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpEm2hlMOEU)
> 
> 3\. [Encanto Rojo - Passion Tango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehGlVpcjmFY)
> 
> Come yell at me about Otayuri and/or YOI in general [over on tumblr](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/)! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art - Lettering] Tango and feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967186) by [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair)




End file.
